Blisko, bliżej Teraz
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: /RIP\ AU spojlery HP 1-7 . Było ich czworo – wąż, lew, kot oraz sowa. Połączeni najpotężniejszą magią, jaką znał świat. Ostatnia bitwa rozgorzała na dobre, wyruszyli i oni naprzeciw swojemu przeznaczeniu. Co niesie ze sobą wojna? Strach… śmierć.
1. Part I

**Tytuł**: "Blisko, bliżej… Teraz";

**Postać:** Harry Potter; Hermiona Granger; Ronald Weasley; Ginny Weasley;

**Typ**: Short story;

**Pairing:** wzmianki o HG/RW; HP/HG; HP/GW;

**Info:** AU (spojlery HP 1-7). Było ich czworo – wąż, lew, kot oraz sowa. Połączeni najpotężniejszą magią, jaką znał świat. Ostatnia bitwa rozgorzała na dobre, wyruszyli i oni naprzeciw swojemu przeznaczeniu. Co niesie ze sobą wojna? Strach… _śmierć._ Oni postanowili zrobić wszystko w swojej mocy, aby uchronić Harry'ego, pokonać zło. Czy tego dokonają? Czy zdążą? Ich przeznaczenie ich ściga, zaciska pętlę dookoła ich karków.

* * *

**Part I**

„_Blisko…_"

To jest niebezpieczne – rozbrzmiało głośno w ciemnym pokoju. Właścicielka tego głosu z ledwością kontrolowała swoje nerwy, właściwie wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego przyszła na to spotkanie.

- To może się udać! W ten sposób będziemy mogli mu pomóc nawet, jeśli my…

- Nie! Przestań! Nie chcę tego już słuchać!

- Czyli uważasz, że ta wojna nas nie dosięgnie? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, pokręciła głową. – Wciąż posiadasz tą złudną nadzieję, że to wszystko skończy się jak bajka?

- Nie, ale z całą pewnością nie przyjmuję pod uwagę tylko jednego zakończenia – stwierdziła oschle. – I dla twojej informacji, Ginny. Wiem, że wojna pochłonie wielu czarodziei…

- Tak jak Cedrika, Syriusza, Dumbledore'a…

- Ginny, proszę cię przestań.

- Nie przestanę, Hermiono! – zagrzmiała groźnie. – Ja tu wychodzę do ciebie z niepowtarzalną propozycją, a ty tak po prostu ją odrzucasz!

- To nie jest gra. To wojna…

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem?! Jakbyś nie zauważyła, ja przeżyłam tyle samo, co ty czy Harry! Widziałam śmierć na własne oczy, czułam ją… I nadal czuję. Ona krąży wokół nas jak wygłodniały sęp.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. – Ty też masz to dziwne uczucie?

- Ja? – Ginny roześmiała się gorzko. – Ja czuję to od dnia, kiedy w ręce wpadł mi ten przeklęty pamiętnik. To nigdy nie odpuszcza, czasem traci na sile, ale nigdy nie odchodzi.

- Boję się.

Zaskoczona, uniosła brwi. – Jak to możliwe? Wyruszyłaś z Harrym i Ronem na tą swoją _misję_, mogłaś zostać.

- Nie rozumiesz, nigdy nie zrozumiesz – odpowiedziała cicho.

- Ależ ja rozumiem – sarknęła ze złością. Podeszła do pobliskiego krzesła, kopnęła je. – Jakbym nie potrafiła.

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz Ginny.

- Nie, _to ty_ nie wiesz. Może i jesteś najbystrzejszą wiedźmą naszych czasów, ale na niektóre rzeczy jesteś po prostu ślepa.

- Słucham?

- To _Harry_.

- Harry?

- Tak, nigdy tego wcześniej nie dostrzegłaś?

- Nie dostrzegłam, czego? – spytała z irytacją.

- Jak on na ciebie patrzy. Jak on ciebie słucha. Jak on cię traktuje… Zrobiłby wszystko dla _ciebie_.

Tym razem Hermiona zaśmiała się gorzko. – Dla mnie? Oczywiście, jestem jego przyjaciółką. Ale to nie mnie wyłapywały jego oczy na każdej przerwie. To nie ja zaprzątam jego myśli właśnie _teraz_…

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak.

- Nie – zaoponowała oschle. – Tylko tobie się tak wydaje. Nawet Ron, nawet _on_ to zauważył.

- Ginny, czy prosiłaś mnie o to spotkanie tylko po to, aby mydlić mi oczy jakimiś swoimi urojeniami?

- Moimi urojeniami? – prychnęła rozzłoszczona. – Moimi? Dziwne, więc, że większa część szkoły uważała dokładnie to samo!

- Ty jesteś zazdrosna – orzekła nagle. – O Harry'ego.

- Nie jestem o niego zazdrosna, nigdy nie byłam.

- Oczywiście! Wszystko jasne… Ale Ginny, ja… Ja lubię… Znaczy się… Bardziej, no… Rona…

- Niech ci będzie – sarknęła, poddając się. – Ale nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz przyjąć mojej propozycji.

- Już ci mówiłam, dlaczego.

- No tak, pamiętam. Bo to jest niebezpieczne. I co z tego? Jakby to, co robisz dla Harry'ego już teraz nie narażałoby cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Tu nie chodzi o mnie, ale o ciebie.

- Jestem Gryfonką, tak jak i ty. Jestem zdolną czarownicą i też chcę pomóc w tej wojnie! Chcę walczyć. Chcę stać się częścią tego zwycięstwa!

- Ginny…

- Nie, teraz _ty _posłuchaj. Zawsze to ty byłaś tą, która mówiła. Zawsze to ty dyktowałaś, co wam wolno, a co nie…

- Skądże – wtrąciła wartko, wykrzywiła usta. – To Harry był zawsze tym w gorącej wodzie kąpanym. Ja tylko za nim podążałam.

- Ale mimo wszystko twoje zdanie brał pod uwagę, kiedy innych czasem po prostu… olewał.

- Tak? A co powiesz o klęsce w Departamencie Tajemnic?

- Dobra, tu masz rację. Postąpił całkowicie lekkomyślnie, ale mówimy tu o Harrym. Czego się można było po nim spodziewać? W każdym bądź razie wracając do tematu, znalazłam to zaklęcie, aby wam pomóc.

- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest niebezpieczne i jeśli coś by nie wyszło to moglibyśmy sami się zniszczyć!

- Wiem, nie jestem głupia – mruknęła, po czym dodała głośniej. – Ale nadal uważam, że warto by je wykorzystać. Pomyśl logicznie, Hermiono. Obie zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że podczas wojny ktoś z nas może, no cóż… _umrzeć_. Dlaczego by, więc tej śmierci nie wykorzystać dla większego dobra? – Podeszła do Hermiony, potrząsnęła nią. – _Pomyśl_. Nasza zguba w ten sposób nie poszłaby na marne, przeciwnie. Dzięki temu czarowi bylibyśmy z Harrym do końca.

- Oszalałaś Ginny – osądziła krótko, wyrwała się z objęć dziewczyny.

- Możliwe.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – Widząc uniesioną brew rozmówczyni, spytała ponownie. – Dlaczego szukałaś takiego czaru? I skąd w ogóle go masz? To mi śmierdzi Czarną Magią.

- Gdybym ci powiedziała, że Luna miała wizję na lekcji Wróżbiarstwa, uwierzyłabyś mi?

- Co?! I tylko z tak błahego powodu wdrążyłaś się w Czarną Magię? Dlatego, że twoja koleżanka…

- Przyjaciółka – poprawiła ją.

- Mniejsza o to! Chyba nie uwierzyłaś w tą wizję?

- Uwierz mi, Hermiono. Gdyby to była zwykła wizja, to by mnie tu nie było.

- Więc, co..?

- Zaklęcie. Ono jest powodem, dla którego tu przyszłam, dla którego cię tu ściągnęłam. Zastanów się nad tym, daj mi znać jak podejmiesz jakąś decyzję… Ja muszę się zbierać, wkrótce dziewczyny z dormitorium się obudzą…

A potem cichymi krokami, które wprawiły nikłą warstwę kurzu w powietrze, Ginny wyszła.

---

Harry, ty chyba żartujesz! Nie, to niemożliwe! Powiedz mi, że nie bierzesz tego pod uwagę! – Dźwięczny, nieco przemądrzały głos rozbrzmiał w namiocie. Jego właścicielka nie była zadowolona z reakcji swojego przyjaciela, która była tak niezwykle… spokojna. Aż za spokojna.

- Wiem, że to niezwykle niebezpieczne, ale pod tym względem… Muszę przyznać rację Ginny, Hermiono – odparł powoli. Przetarł skronie dłonią. – Boję się o nią tak jak o każdego z was. Jednak, jeśli ona mówi prawdę, że to zaklęcie potrafiłoby przesłać jakimś sposobem magię do mnie, czemu by nie spróbować?

- Harry!

- Mi osobiście nie za bardzo uśmiecha się myśl, w której padam sztywny na glebę – wtrącił Ron, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale też nie odrzucam jej. Liczę się z tym, że faktycznie mogę nie dać sobie rady… Cholera, przeklęte mrówki…

- Czyli co? Ty też się zgadzasz Ron? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Ta, dlaczego by nie? _Wszystko_, aby pokonać Smoldzia… Cholera… Widział ktoś moją różdżkę?

- Miono… wiem, że się denerwujesz tym, co się zbliża… - Harry wstał i położył dłonie na ramionach dziewczyny. – Wiem, że masz nadzieję, ale czy nie lepiej zapobiegać niż zwalczać?

- Właśnie! – wtrącił Ron, wstając na równe nogi i otrzepując się. – Małe, wredne gówna… - mruknął pod nosem, patrząc wściekle na swoje prowizoryczne łóżko.

- Zapobiegać! – syknęła, mrużąc oczy. – Oczywiście, że zapobiegać! A w tym wypadku mówimy o własnej śmierci! Znaczy się o mojej i Rona, i Ginny…

- Miona, jeśli twoja wiara w nasze powodzenie będzie na tyle silna, to nic się nam nie stanie. Prawda? – dołączył Ron, podchodząc do przyjaciół. – Więc nawet po przeprowadzeniu tego rytuałopodobnego czegoś, z naszą magią nic się nie stanie, nie? To zadziała dopiero _po_ naszej śmierci, więc dopóki każdy z nas będzie miał na oku własne życie, będzie tak jakby tego rytuału wcale nie było.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, była blada jak ściana. – Ty nic nie rozumiesz Ron! Czy ty słyszysz, co mówisz?

- Hermiono – odezwał się Harry, westchnął. – Rozumiem, że się boisz… Wszyscy się boimy.

- Nie – szepnęła, kręcąc głową. Kilka łez spłynęło po jej policzkach. – Ja nie chcę…

- Ćś… Wszystko będzie w porządku. Możliwe też, że zaklęcie nigdy nie zostanie użyte – orzekł słabo, podchodząc do przyjaciółki. Przytulił ją, a ona załkała głośno w jego klatkę piersiową.

- Oi, Harry mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zamierzasz _tak_ pocieszać – powiedział Ron, unosząc brwi. – Nie żeby nie tylko Hermiona miała przeprowadzić ten rytuał, czy coś…

- P-przepraszam – szepnęła, wycierając oczy. – Przepraszam.

- Nie ma, za co – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechnął się cienko. – Więc, jaka jest twoja decyzja?

- Ronald? – spytała, spoglądając na rudego.

- _Wchodzę_, już mówiłem wszystko, aby pokonać Smoldzia… Orzesz ty! Czy te małe świństwa nie odczepią się ode mnie! – dodał, potrząsając energicznie na przemian nogami. Mimowolnie pozostała dwójka roześmiała się serdecznie. – Oi, zamiast się ze mnie śmiać, byście pomogli!

- Dobrze, że cię mamy – stwierdziła po chwili Hermiona. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i machnęła nią. W okamgnieniu wszystkie mrówki spadły z nogawek przyjaciela. – A twoja różdżka, przypuszczam, jest pod poduchą. Powinieneś, choć raz poświęcić trochę uwagi swojemu posłaniu.

- Och, wybacz – sarknął, sięgając pod poduchę i wyciągając swoją różdżkę. – Byłem trochę zajęty, jasne?

- Tak tylko, że sam jesteś sobie winien, że teraz masz mały kłopot… I nowych przyjaciół – stwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

- I nadzwyczaj trafne, nie sądzisz? – spytał, unosząc ciemną brew. Westchnął. – Więc kiedy i gdzie przeprowadzicie ten rytuał?

Hermiona przełknęła ciężko ślinę. – Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, ale myślę, że da się coś wymyślić.

- Nie zapomnij o Ginny, ona wciąż jest w Hogwarcie – wtrącił.

- Wiem – orzekła – i to możne stanowić największy problem.

- Ja tam nie widzę żadnego problemu – odezwał się Ron, ponownie siedział na swoim łóżku. Tym razem jednak mrówki odganiał różdżką. – Spotkałaś się z nią, _niczego nam nie mówiąc wcześniej_, kilka dni temu. Aportujesz nas tam i już. Zero problemu, ona też znała tamto miejsce.

- Widzisz? – spytał Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Problem sam się rozwiązał, wystarczy, że przekażesz jej datę i godzinę spotkania…


	2. Part II

**Part II**

„_Bliżej_…"

Nadeszła pora, wszyscy są. – Szczupła brunetka stała z różdżką w dłoni pośrodku mocno zakurzonego pokoju. Była noc, a księżyc odbijał srebrny blask gwiazd, zsyłając promienie prosto do pomieszczenia. W jego świetle dostrzec można było kilku nastoletnich ludzi, zebranych dookoła jednego.

- Ta i co dalej? – spytał Ron, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Jak to, co! Zaklęcie, Ronald!

- Tyle to sam wiem – odsapnął, marszcząc brwi. Skrzyżował ramiona.

- Ron przymknij się w końcu?! – dołączyła Ginny. Stanęła obok brata i posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Dobra, wszystko zaczyna się nieco wyrywać spod kontroli – odezwała się Hermiona.

- Dlatego też – wtrącił głośno i wyraźnie Harry – _ja _teraz będę mówił.

- Przecież nie wiesz – zaczęła Ginny – jakie zaklęcia należy wykorzystać do rytuału, ani jak go przeprowadzić.

- _Jeszcze_ nie wiem – stwierdził z uśmiechem, machnął różdżką. W okamgnieniu spod szaty rudej wyleciał pomięty pergamin, który chwycił w dłoń. Rozwinął go i przeczytał. – Więc – odchrząknął – Hermiona, Ron oraz ty Ginny…. Ustawcie się w formacji trójkąta, którego jeden kąt _będzie_ skierowany idealnie na południe…

- Gdzie u diaska jest południe?! – spytał głośno Ron, przerywając przyjacielowi.

- Naprawdę, Ronald – syknęła Hermiona, kręcąc głową. – _Wskaż mi!_

- Szkoda tylko, że wskazuje ona północ.

- Ale gdy ruszysz w przeciwnym kierunku to jak myślisz w którą stronę świata pójdziesz?

- Mądrala – burknął, czerwieniąc się.

- Dobrze – powiedział Harry, spoglądając na przyjaciół. Byli ustawieni, więc on sam zajął miejsce pośrodku trójkąta. – Teraz… Er… Ginny jesteś pewna, że to nie jest _Czarna Magia?_

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- No dobra – sarknął, mrugając oczami. – Słuchajcie mnie uważnie. Zaklęcie, które wam podam nie może opuścić waszych ust…

- Jak to? – wtrąciła zmieszana Hermiona. – Harry, przecież, jeśli nie wypowiemy formułki to niczego nie osiągniemy…

- Nie – dołączyła Ginny. Spojrzała uważnie na przyjaciółkę. – Tak ma być.

- Doprawdy – odsarknęła, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – To pewnie same bzdury i nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

- Możliwe – orzekł Harry – ale mimo to spróbujemy.

- I tak efekt poznamy dopiero…

- Nawet nie kończ, Ron – warknęła Ginny.

- No, więc – kontynuował Harry – za pięć minut stworzycie (ja również) patronusy. Kiedy przybiorą one formę, skupicie wszystkie swoje myśli na mnie i powtórzycie w myślach trzynaście razy _Ditum Animus_

- Skąd będziemy wiedzieli, że nasza część się powiodła?

- Uwierz mi Ron, gdybym już kiedyś tego próbowała to bym ci powiedziała.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Ginny.

- Już? Mogę dalej? – spytał z irytacją Harry. – Co prawda nie wiem, po czym poznacie, że wasza część przebiegła pomyślnie, ale później _ja_ w przeciwieństwie _do was_ wypowiem na głos _Accipio inis._

_- _I? – nalegała Hermiona po dłuższej przerwie.

- I koniec – zawyrokował, marszcząc brwi. – Koniec rytuału, finito.

- Bzdury – sarknęła, kręcąc głową. – To z całą pewnością się nie uda. To nie ma prawa wyjść… A tak w ogóle to nasze zaklęcie _Ditum Animus_ mamy pomyśleć wszyscy równocześnie?

- Er… - Harry zajrzał na pergamin. – Nie wiem, tu nic nie pisze… Chyba to bez różnicy…

- No dobra, już skończyliście? – odezwał się Ron, drepcząc z nogi na nogę. – Ja w przeciwieństwie do was muszę coś jeść.

- Doprawdy, Ron! Jadłeś godzinę temu! – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – A tak poza tym mógłbyś, choć raz skupić się na rzeczy… Jakbyś zechciał zauważyć mamy przeprowadzić rytuał! Pamiętasz ty jeszcze w ogóle zaklęcie?

Ron posłał wściekłe spojrzenie przyjaciółce. – Tak, pamiętam – zironizował gorzko. – I pamiętam, że przedtem trzeba stworzyć patronusa i tak pamiętam, że zaklęcie mam trzynaście razy powtórzyć w myślach…

- No, skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście – dołączyła Ginny – to chyba możemy zacząć.

- Jasne – osądził niepewnie Harry. Zmiętolił pergamin i wcisnął go w kieszeń.

Łuna księżycowa została przysłonięta gęstymi, ciemnymi chmurami. Pokój skąpał się w ciemnościach, a czwórka uczniów rozświetliła go garścią świeczek. Ich blade światła oświetliły nieco pomieszczenie.

- To zaczynamy – zawyrokował Harry, unosząc różdżkę.

Słowa Harry'ego zadziałały jak komenda. Momentalnie cztery różdżki znalazły się w powietrzu. Niemalże równocześnie w pokoju rozbrzmiało _Expecto Patronum_, a z patyków wydobyło się jasne, oślepiające światło. Delikatne, blade smugi zawirowały, wkrótce przybierając cztery różne formy: teriera, wydry, konia oraz jelenia. Rytuał się rozpoczął, a w pomieszczeniu nastała niesamowita cisza. Czubki trzech różdżek po kilku sekundach rozbłysły na biało, posyłając przy tym impuls, który zgasił latające świeczki.

Harry obserwował to zjawisko z uwagą, chcąc dostrzec wszystko. Zauważył, że całą trójką zamknęli oczy, prawdopodobnie wypowiadając w myślach zaklęcie. Jego jeleń sterczał dumnie obok niego, jakby na coś czekał. Po raz pierwszy miał okazję być tak blisko swojego patronusa. Był srebrny, tak jak pozostałe trzy. Wszystkie stały nieruchomo, czekając. Przez chwilę wydało mu się nawet, że one wiedzą. Wiedzą, co nadchodzi.

I wtedy po kolejnych sekundach, różdżka Ginny zmieniła swój blask na bladożółty. A w tej samej chwili kolejny promień wystrzelił z jej czubka. Pognał wprost na partonusa Harry'ego, lecz ominął go. Zawirował pod sufitem i skierował się na konia, stojącego obok Ginny. W końcu trafił go, a patronus rozpłynął się. Jednak nie na długo, bowiem chwilę później przybrał inną formę – kota.

- O ja… - szepnęła, otwierając oczy.

Harry jej przytaknął, również przyglądając się jej nowemu patronusowi. Był inny, nietypowy. Kiedy pozostała trójka była srebrna, jej wydawał się lśnić szczerym złotem.

- Niesamowite – zgodził się z nią.

Wkrótce kątem oka dostrzegł, jak pozostałe dwie różdżki przyjaciół zalśniły bladożółtym światłem. Z ich czubków także wystrzelił promień, który podążył śladem wcześniejszego. Nie licząc faktu, że te były bardziej widowiskowe, okrążając się nawzajem. Ostatecznie wirując osobno, przecięły sobie wzajemnie trasy i uderzyły w ich patronusy. Te zmieniły się, jak uprzednio Ginny. Rona terier przybrał formę złotego lwa, gdzie Hermiony wydra przybrała postać złotej sowy.

- Łał! – osądził Ron, wytrzeszczając oczy na swojego nowego patronusa. – Teraz to chyba wiemy, kiedy dobrze wykonaliśmy naszą część, nie?

- To… jest… piękne – wyszeptała Hermiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się. – _Accipio inis!_ – krzyknął, przerywając przyjaciołom.

W pokoju rozległ się pisk Hermiony, jak też ostry wdech Rona. Na dźwięk zaklęcia patronusy oszalały. Tak przynajmniej wyglądało z punktu widzenia uczniów. Trzy złote formy ruszyły jak jeden mąż do środka – prosto na srebrnego jelenia Harry'ego. I o ile Hermiona była przekonana, że te zatrzymają się przed nim – doznała srogiego zawiedzenia. Jej sowa, jako pierwsza dotarła do jelenia i zamiast zatrzymać się, przeleciała prosto przez niego. A to posłało Harry'ego na deski.

- Co to było? – spytał Harry, pocierając klatkę piersiową. - Boli – jęknął.

- Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona, chcąc wystąpić z formacji.

- Nie – zaoponował, widząc jej poczynania. – Cokolwiek się stanie, zostań na miejscu!

- Ale Harry..!

W tej samej chwili kot przemknął wzdłuż teraz leżącego srebrnego patronusa. Harry skulił się w sobie, uciskając brzuch.

- Stary, chyba powinniśmy przestać – odezwał się Ron.

- Nie – osądził Harry. – Zaczęliśmy to i skończymy – dodał, z jego skroni spłynęła kropelka potu.

Sowa ponownie przeleciała przez jelenia, kot przeskoczył. Wkrótce dotarł i lew, lecz ten zatrzymał się przed Harrym, który spojrzał na niego. Skinął mu głową, a ten wskoczył w jelenia. To był ułamek sekundy, a komnata wypełniła się najostrzejszym blaskiem, jaki dotychczas widzieli. Mimowolnie z ust Ginny oraz Hermiony wydobyły się pojedyncze wrzaski. Wszystkich oczy zapiekły, a ich różdżki potoczyły się po skrzypiącej podłodze. W pomieszczeniu zalęgła się niezmącona cisza, a światło znikło. Ginny była pierwsza, która otworzyła oczy. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, aby przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemności.

- Udało się? – spytała powoli.

- Jak chcesz to możemy to sprawdzić! – zawył Ron.

- Wiesz, na razie podziękuję.

- Gdzie jest moja różdżka?!

- Ronald, _Accio_ by wystarczyło – osądziła szorstko Hermiona. – _Accio_ moja różdżka!

W pokoju rozległ się świst, a chwilę później czubek różdżki rozświetlił nieco pomieszczenie.

- Harry! – krzyknęła, widząc przyjaciela na podłodze. Już chwilę potem pomogła mu usiąść, przytuliła go i pocałowała w czubek głowy. – Nie strasz mnie tak! Myślałam, że coś ci się stało!

- Gdzie tam, złego diabli nie biorą – zażartował, na co otrzymał wściekłe spojrzenie.

- To nie było zabawne, Harry.

- Ale uśmiechnęłaś się.

- Więc jak, co się stało? – dołączyła Ginny, klęcząc obok nich. – Harry dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak, tak… Wszystko w porządku.

- Ale widzieliśmy twój ból…

- To fakt, nie sądziłem, że takie zwykłe zaklęcie może boleć.

- Ale co się stało z twoim patronusem? – dociekała Hermiona. – Wiemy, że nasze się zmieniły, ale twój?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia – stwierdził.

- To nie wystarczy wstać, krzyknąć _Expecto Patronum_ i sprawdzić? – spytał Ron, pojawiając się obok Hermiony. Również ukląkł, podał reszcie ich różdżki.

- Masz rację – stwierdził Harry, wstając.

- Jesteś za słaby – zaoponowała Hermiona.

- Nie żartuj, ze mną wszystko w porządku.

- A tamto przed chwilą?

- Powiedzmy, że miałem chwilę słabości – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. – No to jedziemy z tym koksem… _Expecto Patronum!_

Z różdżki Harry'ego wystrzelił złoty promień. Jednak zamiast przybrać formę dumnego jelenia, ten przepełzł wzdłuż pokoju. Całą czwórką stali jak wryci bez dłuższą chwilę. Nikt się nie odezwał, spoglądając na miejsce, gdzie kilka sekund wcześniej był nowy patronus Harry'ego.

- Co? – spytał Harry, zaciskając dłoń dookoła różdżki.

- Harry – zaczęła Ginny – to nie znaczy nic złego.

- Wąż – osądził płytko. – Moim patronusem stał się wąż.

- Na to wygląda, stary – dodał Ron, drapiąc się po głowie. – Tego nie da się odwrócić, nie?

- Niestety nie – odpowiedziała Ginny, marszcząc nos. – Te patronusy będziemy mieli do końca życia…

- Harry? – spytała łagodnie Hermiona.

- Tak? – odpowiedział.

- Wszystko się jakoś ułoży…

- Ta… Wiem, tylko… Mój patronus był wszystkim, co miałem po moich rodzicach, a teraz bezpodstawnie będzie mi przypominać o Voldemorcie.

* * *

_Accipio inis_ – przyjmować odwagę.

_Ditum animus_ – oddawać w opiekę ducha.


End file.
